


Home

by ItzLeon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Guilty Atsuko “Akko” Kagari, Insecure Diana Cavendish, Sleep, at the end everyone is confused, even myself, no beta we die like the gay witches we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzLeon/pseuds/ItzLeon
Summary: It’s been three years since the last saw each other. One of them is afraid, the other one feels guilty. Both of them just one to embrace the other one.OrAkko finally comes home.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language and I’m actually writing this at 2 am so bear with me. Also, this was supposed to be my entry for the “Diakko Day” but guess what? School is still a b*tch.

_I left your side the saddest day in the world, I had to discover how to live without you every second of my life. I thought you would turn around and forget about me, with that thought in mind I started blaming myself for letting you go, I blamed myself because I really thought you’d hate me for everything I did in the past, I blamed myself because I wasn’t enough, because I was just a just a star amongst constellations, because I had nothing to give you to show you how much I loved you, just a smile and dorky jokes, little did I know that you waited for me every minute of our lives…_

“... and remember, a believing heart…?” The melodic voice of a young woman in a beautiful white and red witch costume asked, her gorgeous brunette hair waved with the late night breeze, her scarlet eyes shone with happiness thanks to all of the spotlights that lit the stage. If there were an image that could explain how happiness feels it would probably be the face of Atsuko Kagari in this exact moment, at her last performance of her first world tour, all the way back at her favorite place in the world, Blytobury. The place where all of her adventures happened, the place where she became a witch, the place where she saved the world… the place where she fell in love for the first time in her life. Yeah, her favorite place.

“Is your magic!” All of the people in the small stadium of the town answered with smiles in their faces and even with some tears in their eyes, also, it is worth saying that more than a half of the people in the bleachers were little witches that used their free night out of Luna Nove to see her. Her! Could you believe it? The once dumb and useless Akko Kagari was now the inspiration of dozens of girls all over the world to make their dreams come true and, thanks to them, she knew she herself made her own dream come true. 

After that a old yet iconic phrase left the mouth of everyone Akko “The Crimson Witch” disappeared out of thin air, just leaving red sparkles that resembled the stars behind, and not so many time after, the Blytonbury stadium was empty of any living soul apart from Akko herself and her mentor, Chariot du Nord, who was still embracing the girl with force.

“Sensei!” The brunette growled with fake annoyance, trying to hide her embarrassment “I’m not a teenager anymore, you can let me go now!” She tried to sound mad but she ended giggling and hugging her old teacher with the same, or even more, amount of strength.

“Sorry sorry, it’s just that I’m really proud of you, Akko.” The older woman released the girl from the embrace, but she kept her hands on the shoulders of the brunette. “Every day I can see how much you changed the world with your magic, while I’m teaching in the academy, in the eyes of every single girl that came from far away, following a ‘childish’ fantasy, I see you. When I come to town and I see kids playing with everyone without a care in the world, I see you” she said, giving her student a watery smile “Thank you, Akko. For making my dream com true”

“Sensei… I should be the one thanking you, I actually should be thanking the girls and Croix-sensei too. ‘Cause thanks to all of you I’m right here, living my fantasy” she replied, tears streaming down her cheeks “but that’s enough of sentimental chats! I’m really tired and I would love to lay down in a bed right now” the girl said, cleaning her face with the backside of her hands.

“Right! Where are you staying the night?” Chariot asked as she started walking out of the backstage of the place with Akko right beside her.

“About that… From one to ten, how much do you think headmistress Finnelan would like to see me?” A nervous laugh escape from the brunette’s mouth as she fidgeted with her hands “all of the hotels of the town are completely full thanks to the upcoming festival and I couldn’t get a decent room”

“I’m so sorry Akko, but the dorms back in the academy are also full, at this rate we think we will have to construct a new dormitory to fit all of the students that come every year” she replied with guilt.

“Is there really no other room I could sleep in? The brooms room, maybe?” Akko said with despair “I can stay in the washing room, just lend me a pillow and a blanket and that would be enough!”

“Akko, you are not staying in the washing room. The only place I can think of is Croix’s old laboratory, but since she left a couple a years ago no one went up there to clean the mess we made, so most of the place is in ruins”

“Or maybe I can stay with Arcas! He is so fluffy and warm that I wouldn’t be cold if I sleep with him!” 

As they discussed they also started approaching the Ley Line that would take Chariot back to Luna Nova, and as they get closer to their stop Akko’s options started decreasing.

“The Kitchen!”

“No”

“The Bathrooms!”

“No”

“Constanze’s secret laboratory!”

“What now?”

“Nothing!”

“Akko, you can’t stay at Luna Nova, there’s no room for anyone, even my own room is filled with books and stuff Finnelan thought were unimportant enough to be archived so we could have more space for a provisional dorm room in the library.” The retired performer declared, trying to get her old student to understand that she couldn’t stay with them, even if she really wanted her to. 

“I know, I know. I just really wanted to stay the night in a comfy place, but it seems I’m spending it in a cheap hotel room at the outskirts of town” the girl sighed with resignation “Well, it also seems that we are in your stop.” While they were talking they went up all of the stairs to the Ley Line without noticing it “See you tomorrow professor!” She tried to say with cheeriness, but Chariot knew she was faking it.

“See you tomorrow Akko…” As her student started walking back, to Beatrix know where, an idea came into her mind “wait, Akko!”

“Yes, Professor?” The brunette asked with hope, wishing her old teacher would take her in for the night.

“Why don’t you spend the night at the Cavendish manor? Last thing I knew, Diana was in town too” 

“What?! Nononononono, I can’t go bother Miss Cavendish at her house this late at night” she quickly replied with nervousness, shaking both her head and hands in denial 

“Since when you call Diana ‘Miss Cavendish’?” 

“I-I mean D-Diana! Yeah, I can’t go knock at her door at this hour… at D-Diana’s door” 

“Why not? If I remember correctly you’ve already invaded Diana’s home a couple of times before, and most of those times you did it because you wanted to annoy her or just spend time with her” 

“We were teens at the time, we are adults now. I can’t do that anymore sensei!”

“Okay, then, why don’t you call her? You call her and you tell her you need a place to stay the night, I’m sure she would receive you with open arms”

“She doesn’t have a cellphone!”

“But the manor does have a phone”

“I don’t have the number”

“But I do” Chariot was now slightly annoyed, at first Akko was really into spending the night at a comfortable place and now she doesn’t want to spend it in Cavendish manor, probably the comfiest place in all Wedinburgh and Blytonbury.

“I don’t have a cellphone…?”

“Akko stop! Why don't you want to spend the night at her manor? Is something wrong with it?” The redhead asked with concern and frustration 

“No, it’s not that.” Akko replied as she buried her face in both of her hands

“Then what is it?”

“It’s just that I-... I feel guilty” the young woman admitted with sadness 

“Why?” Chariot was now confused, she was pretty sure that the saviors of the world were in good terms, or at least she thought they were, and even now that she was trying to remember any reason for them to be mad at each other she couldn’t think of a single one. Once they stopped the missile all those years ago they became inseparable.

She even could remember almost vividly how Diana helped Akko out with all of her flying problems, spending all of their weekends practicing in the backyard of the academy training together, or how Akko would sneak out of her room at midnight for some late-night snack and Diana would always let her go with and empty threat of reporting her to the headmistress. They were both sides of the same coin, with almost the same dream and same motivation. For the Nine’s sake! They returned the stars to the sky together

“I feel guilty, because I left her behind…” tears threatened to start spilling off from the Japanese girl’s eyes “on the graduation day I left the academy without telling her goodbye, and after that, I didn’t try to reach out for her, and neither did she. I’m pretty sure she is mad at me because of that, but the worst thing is the reason I didn’t say goodbye” The girl sat down in one of the staircases, looking up at the night sky searching for her favorite constellation. “I left without a word because I was terrified, I was terrified of her, of the thought of never seeing her again. I couldn’t stand thinking that that was the end of our tale together, it couldn’t be.” She was full crying now, sobbing and shaking.

“Akko…”

“At the time I thought I was doing the right thing, but now, three years later, I realize it was such a stupid decision, I do want her back, I do want to embrace her and tell her how sorry I am and ask for her forgiveness, even if I don’t deserve it, but I can’t. It’s not fair for her.” Akko hugged herself in an attempt to calm herself, trying to remember why she actually did what she did.

“I… I understand, Akko” Chariot said, sitting beside her old apprentice “I really do.” She put her hand on Akko’s back, doing circle motions to comfort the girl “You do know my story with Croix, right?” She asked without waiting for a response, Akko just nodded. “We fight and we change. We both left each other when we most needed someone to hold us, and for that, I blame myself everyday, but I know Croix blames herself too. We never talked about it, and, when we finally met each other again we held resentment towards us. At the end we couldn’t solve it ourselves, because we were too afraid to do it.” The redhead finally embraced Akko with a couple of tears in her eyes “But I’m sure you can, you are a brave girl, Akko”

“But what if I’m not?” The brunette looked at her mentor in the eyes, looking for any kind of lie in her words

“You’ll never know if you don’t try it” She smiled at the young woman “but that depends on you. It was a pleasure meeting you again, Akko.” The French woman got up from the staircase dusting herself and offering a hand to the young one.

“See ya, professor” she replied, cleaning her face, watching how the figure of her old idol became smaller and smaller until she lost her in the shadows of the night, the green light of the Ley Line was the only thing that told her that she was finally alone.

“A brave girl…” she echoed in a whisper, looking at Ursa Minor shining bright in the sky as the day she and her most beloved friend returned it “whatcha’ think, Shiny? It’s worth the try?” And even if the constellation didn’t reply she knew what she had to do. 

~/~/~/~/~/ A few hours before /~/~/~/~/~

“Anna?” The voice of the younger Cavendish was heard from her studio, the young woman was wearing a pair of glasses as she read to some sort of magical newspaper she found that morning on Blytonbury.

“Yes, young Lady?” The maid replied, entering the room.

“Do I have something to do in the afternoon?” She asked 

“Not that I’m aware of. Why? If you don’t mind me asking”

“It’s nothing really important, I just want to pay a visit to someone dear to me” Diana said, placing the newspaper down for Anna to read.

“Miss Kagari? I thought she left the town years ago, what is she doing here?” The old maid said with disbelief and a hint of happiness in her voice. Even the grumpy maid missed the quirky Asian girl. She wouldn’t admit it, but the girl brought happiness and hope to the manor.

“Apparently today is her last presentation of her first world tour, I think they left Blytonbury as the last destination to honor her beginnings, also, the Shiny Festival starts in a couple of days from now and I presume the mayor asked her to come” The blonde replied closing the newspaper and taking off her glasses, glazing at a not-so-old framed photograph on top of her desk, the picture displayed a young Diana and a young Akko eating ice cream in a small park in town, if the Cavendish remembers correctly they were there as a reward for Akko for passing all of her exams in their second year.

“You’ll be going to Blytonbury this afternoon then, my lady?” 

“I’m planning to do it. Yes.” She said still looking at the picture with fondness in her eyes, and before Anna got a chance to speak again to dismiss herself the young woman asked with hesitance “do… do you want to come?”

“I would love to, but I can’t. If you go I need to stay here to take care of the house while you are away” the maid replied “you can always invite Carter if you want to, he can also take you there without your broom, miss Cavendish”

The girl just stayed in silence, her gaze now fixated on the floor and without the look of fondness she had moments ago, even her aura became a little bit sadder.

Anna noticing this looked around with speed trying to find anyone that might be overhearing their conversation and when she spotted no one she looked at Diana again.

“Miss Diana, are you okay?” She asked with kindness “you are acting quite off”

“I’m fine Anna, I just wish I had reached her sooner. It’s been almost six years since we saved the world and three since we last saw each other. What am I supposed to do when I finally see her again?”

“I don’t know what to say, my lady. I thought you two were the bestest of friends”

“We once were, but we part ways and we haven’t talked to each other since. I been meaning to wait for her to come back, but now that is happening I feel lost”

“I’m not one to give advice but I’m pretty sure Miss Kagari would appreciate your attendance to her show, also, you have been working a lot lately, take a break, you deserve it.”

“Thank you, Anna. I’ll be heading to town in an hour or so, you are dismissed” The young Cavendish declared, standing up from her desk chair walking to the entrance of the studio to then part to her personal room.

“I’m pretty sure she missed you too, Diana” the maid whispered as she stared to the back of her Lady.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Carter?” Diana exclaimed, looking for the family butler. The young woman was now wearing a casual outfit a white button up shirt, caqui dress pants and black dress shoes, a blue cobalt vest on top.

“At your service, Miss Cavendish” he replied, walking towards her, with his typical kind smile in his face.

“Can you please take me to Blytonbury?” She asked.

“Well of course, my lady. Do you want me to take your broom with us?”

“Please, Carter. I just need a ride to town, I’ll be coming back by myself”

“Perfect then, I’ll be waiting for you at the gates, young lady”

“Thank you” The blonde replied as she let the butler go to make the final preparations for her small trip.

Anxiousness was creeping in Diana’s heart, she new she wanted to see her friend more than anything in the world and be embraced by her like in the past, but there was a voice in the back of her mind constantly telling her that she didn’t deserve to be by her side again, that it was selfish to even think about it, that it was her fault that they part ways all those years ago, if she hadn’t been a coward maybe today she wouldn’t be hoping to see her again and rather she would be waiting for her to come back home here at the manor with her, but she was afraid, she let her go and didn’t complained about it.

The girl double checked her purse, just to be sure she had everything with her, even if she knew she was just doing it to delay for at least just some seconds the fateful visit. She then started walking to the gates with the little hope of embracing the girl she loved again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It had been beautiful, the magic, the sound, all the people cheering, Akko herself. Everything about the show had been perfect, Diana felt six again, she gasped and yelled with everyone else, she cried and she recited the iconic Shiny Chariot’s motto at the end of the performance. She even looked at Akko in the eye and she realized the girl she loved made her dream come true, the Cavendish was proud, proud of her best friend and everything that she achieved. Even all the dread she was feeling melt away the moment she saw Akko in her costume, but like all the good things it came to an end. The remaining red sparkles in the air was everything that Akko left behind, the girl was gone so was the happiness Diana felt in her heart.

She was one of the last people that left the stadium. It was hardly ten pm and everyone looked like they were tired and ready to crash in their beds, but Diana wasn’t, the anxiety kept her awake, she needed to speak to Akko again, hear her voice talking to her and just for her. She was really considering going backstage just to look for her beloved, but then again, what if Akko didn’t want to see her? What if the girl forgot about her? She couldn’t go there and expose herself as a clingy girl that lived in the past and couldn’t move forward.

So, with all the weight of the guilt she turned around, she turned around and didn’t look back, because she knew that it would only take one small glance to the past to make her crumble.

The way back to the manor was uneventful and quite relaxing for the Cavendish girl, the stars showed her the path and they even gave her some memories she thought she didn’t have anymore. 

She landed on the staff entrance of the manor hoping to not wake anyone up, but regardless, Anna was there, waiting for her. Like when she was an adolescent going out with her friends.

“Miss Cavendish, I’m happy to see you came back safely, how was your reunion?” The maid asked, taking Diana’s broom from her hands and setting it back in the brooms’ closet.

“It was...magical…” she replied, with a sad smile on her face, her glance lost into nothingness.

“I imagine. Well, do you want me to accompany you to your chambers, my lady?” Anna knew the young woman wasn’t fine but she couldn’t ask her why, it wasn’t her place to make that kind of questions.

“No, thank you, Anna. But I do want a cup of tea, can you please take one to my room as soon as possible? Thanks.” The young head didn’t waited for a reply, she just started walking to the stairs to go to the main room of the manor and then to her room.

“As you please, my lady” the maid followed the steps of the blonde woman but she headed to the kitchens rather than the chambers.

The old maid was giving the final touches to the tea to make it the exact way Diana liked it; Two sugar cubes and two parts of cream, childish in a way but perfect for the young woman. Anna assumes Diana likes it this way because it remind her of a certain equally childish witch; When she heard some knocking back at the staff entrance. Confused, the maid went there to see if everything was ok, the knocks continued until she realized they were coming from the door. Apparently someone was trying to get into the manor, quite strange if she thought about it, this person should be either a family member, a staff member or someone important if they knew about this entrance and they got through the magical security system. 

With curiosity Anna opened the door, facing someone she didn’t expected.

“Hey…”

The minutes passed and Diana was starting to question why Anna was taking so long to make a cup of tea, for a second the thought of the maid forgetting about her request crossed her mind but she dismissed it instantly, the young woman knew Anna was a devoted worker. With this thought in mind Diana went herself to check on the woman to see if everything was alright, when she get to the kitchens she saw the long forgotten cup of tea, it was still warm, but just with a look at it you could guess it wasn’t that fresh anymore.

Concerned, Diana left the kitchens looking for the maid. It was until she heard a pair of hushed voices talking in one of the living rooms that she realized Anna was speaking with someone else. A little annoyed the Cavendish walked to the room she heard those voices, and before she could open the door she catch the thread of the conversation.

“...Thanks again for letting me inside, I was freezing out there...Heh.” The voice said with what Diana assumed was sheepishness, she wasn’t quite sure because the wall muffled the noise a little.

“I could say it was my pleasure, but I won’t. What are you doing here, young lady?”

“Lovable as always, Anna. But, answering your question, I needed a place to stay the night, don’t even need to sleep I just want to rest a couple of hours”

“Well, if you want to stay here I need to tell Lady Diana about it, I can’t just pick up every single vagabond that comes to our door”

“Please don’t, I don’t want to bother Diana with this, she must be tired of doing all of the aristocratic stuff she does”

Wait… aristocratic? There was just one person that she recalled ever calling her with that term.

“I’m deeply sorry but I must tell her, Miss Kagari”

“How many times have I told you not to call me that? It’s—“

“— Akko.” Diana bursted into the room as fast as she recovered from the shock of hearing Anna calling that surname.

The moment they exchanged glances the time stopped, sapphire and crimson, fire and ice, guilt and fear. The electricity was in the air and it paralyzed both girls, it felt almost surreal for the both of them, it couldn’t be, could it? They stared at each other for what they felt were hours, even if it was actually just a couple of seconds before Akko finally managed to get something out from her mouth.

“Miss Cavendish… hey...” the girl in question didn’t replied, she was still shocked about the view 

“Jennifer I knew I shouldn’t have come” the brunette mumbled under her breath. “I’m sorry for coming here. I was a little desperate and there wasn’t another place for me to stay” she said with guilt. “I should go… sorry.” Akko then started walking towards Diana that was on the entrance of the room.

“Akko?” A whisper was everything Diana managed to say, the disbelief was evident in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Di— Miss Cavendish. I’m so sorry” the voice of the crimson eyed girl was about to break as she apologized, but the girl resisted. “I won’t come here ever again.”

“Wait!” Diana finally exclaimed, turning to look at Akko “... stay” she said, breathless.

“W-what?” 

“Stay. You look tired, you need to rest.”

“B-but, Miss Cav—“

“Diana.”

“Right, sorry.”

“Come with me, you need to sleep.”

“I-I don’t understand… wh- wha- why?”

“Just come, please” she pleaded 

Akko tried to talk but the words couldn’t come out from her mouth, she looked like a fish out of the water, gaping.

“S-sure” was what she replied.

Diana took Akko’s hand in hers and she started leading them to her chamber, no word was spoken until they reached her room, when they finally got into it the only thing Diana said was a simple spell. “Metamorphie Vestesse” changing Akko out of her clothes into the only pajama Diana could remember the Japanese girl used to wear. Red shorts and a white shirt.

“Go to bed, I’ll be there in a second” she ordered with kindness 

“Wh-what’s happening?” Akko asked with uncertainty 

“Just go to bed”

Akko sat in one of the corners of the king sized bed, waiting for Diana to explain what was happening. The aristocrat turned off the lights and closed the window calmly, as if it were something normal to do, with a ‘stranger’ sitting in her bed. When she finished those simple tasks she herself got into her bed, laying down on the mattress.

“What are you waiting for?” She asked, tugging the girl by the arm “come here” 

The brunette, still confused, laid down beside the matriarch, trying to look at Diana with the little light the moon provided and she once again asked “what’s happening?”

“You are finally home” was the answer Diana gave her.

She just laughed at the mediocre answer, a couple of tears coming out of her eyes. She was confused and tired and something inside of her was convinced this was probably a dream and she ended up sleeping on a bench on Blytonbury, but she didn’t care, the warmth was real. So she snuggled a little close to the blonde and closed her eyes. If this was real she didn’t care anymore, they would talk tomorrow morning, tonight they would be in each other’s embrace, making up for all those year they were apart.

“Yeah, I’m home”

_I came back the best day of my life, I wasn’t sure if it was real or not, maybe it was just a wicked fantasy my mind came up with for me. But I didn’t care at the moment, it was oh-so beautiful that I had to take the chance to be with you again, the best of all was that it hadn’t been difficult because I knew you always left a light on for me. I came back and you took my hand and told me with your kind voice “what took you so long?” I didn’t reply, I didn’t have to..._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want to, it makes my day!  
> Again sorry for both the delay and the mistakes of this but as I said before school is mean (I hate Chemistry)
> 
> See ya!


End file.
